


Perhaps a Bit Less Prejudice

by ironic_name



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironic_name/pseuds/ironic_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pemberley is... confusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perhaps a Bit Less Prejudice

Pemberley is… confusing. Of course, Lizzie is walking around with her heart constantly in her throat, practically peeking around corners with a mirror, because. Well, ok, Darcy is in LA, he is _definitely_ in LA, he is _almost certainly_ not here at Pemberley- but he might be. This is his home, and Lizzie feels like she is intruding. She rejected the man in front of thousands, and now she’s skulking around his company terrified that she’ll run into him on his turf.

Which leads to another thing. This is Darcy’s domain, right? He is literally everyone’s boss, and all the employees seem to be okay with that. They seem to _like_ Darcy. No- more than that. Lizzie has talked to many people who work here, and work with Darcy directly, and they all _trust_ Darcy. It fills every conversation she’s had about him, the bone-deep confidence that everyone shares that Darcy is a good person. That he will listen to them and respect them and allow them room to be creative.

Like, for example, Darcy’s personal assistant, Mrs. Reynolds. She has apparently been with the company forever, and she talks about Darcy with a certain familiar fondness, as if she is mocking him, but she would say it all to his face. As if she could tell the same story, about the time he fell asleep under the conference room table, while Darcy was in the room, and she would feel safe doing so. Because Darcy would never punish someone for something so silly, filled with such obvious affection.

Or like a few women who have discreetly told Lizzie, when she looked a little panicked in a corner (what if Darcy walks by _what if he sees her_ ), that if anyone bothers her, if anyone makes her uncomfortable, she shouldn’t hesitate to report it. Because Mr. Darcy takes his employees’ safety very seriously, and he will always have time to listen.

Like interns with stories of spectacular failures and mistakes and second chances. Like everyone who hears that she knows Darcy and is instantly a little warmer- not that they weren’t friendly already. Nearly everyone has something good to say, some story that shows some positive side of Darcy.

Like, terrifyingly, Darcy’s _sister_ , Gigi, who is warm and charming and utterly transparent and sincere, and who clearly thinks that Darcy hung the moon. 

Lizzie is just having a hard time reconciling this Darcy, whom people trust with their ideas and their affection, with the version she suffered through at Netherfield. It’s possible- just _possible_ , mind you- that she may have missed a few things.


End file.
